Jump! Jump! Jump!
by vinamhani
Summary: Hinata ada janji lomba dengan Oikawa. Woah... Lomba apakah itu? Kenapa lomba itu bisa membuat Hinata kelelahan? Tapi mendadak Oikawa jadi usil sekali. Ia membuat Hinata sangat kesal. Duuh... Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan Oikawa? Lalu kenapa ff ini berjudul 'Jump! Jump! Jump? Just OiHina.


**Jump! Jump! Jump!©vinamhani**

 **Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi**

"Hah...hah... Apa aku terlambat?" Hinata menatap Oikawa dengan badan membungkuk karena kecapaian. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Tadi dia hampir lupa kalau ia mempunyai janji dengan Oikawa. Maka dari itu ia datang dengan keadaan seperti ini, kecapaian, ngos-ngosan dan penuh keringat.

Oikawa mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat arloji. Tanpa menatap Hinata ia menjawab, "Ya."

"Benarkah?! Berapa lama?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Karena ia merasa seharusnya ia tidak terlambat mengingat ia pergi dari rumah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Atau larinya yang lambat ya?

Oikawa tak langsung menyahut. Ia angkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Hinata sejenak.

"Umh... Aku pegal," ucap Oikawa sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hinata tampak merasa makin bersalah karenanya. Iapun berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf. Namun saat ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, tiba-tiba kata-kata itu macet karena satu kalimat pendek Oikawa.

"Kau telat satu detik."

"APA?!"

Mata Hinata sempurna membulat. Apa-apaan orang ini! Satu detik kan tidak lama. Kenapa dia tadi bertingkah seolah telah berjam-jam menunggu? Dasar...

"Mash ingin berlomba atau tidak? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jika hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu," ucap Oikawa tepat sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk membeo panjang lebar. Dengan terpaksa Hinatapun membatalkan niatnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kita mulai dari sini. Ini start dan ini finish," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk tempat mereka berdiri dengan nada kesal. Oikawa tak menggubris sama sekali kekesalan Hinata itu. Ia malah mengambil posisi start jongkok dengan santainya. Membuat Hinata mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan meski masih tampak cemberut.

"Jika kalah jangan menangis, itu menyusahkanku."

"Siapa yang akan menangis? Lagipula bukan aku yang akan kalah," cibir Hinata dongkol.

"Mengakui kekalahan memang susah ya? Tapi sayangnya—"

"Mulai!"

"Hah? Apa? Tunggu! Hey, kau curang!" teriak Oikawa kaget saat tiba-tiba Hinata memotong ucapannya dan mulai berlari kencang mendahuluinya. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya, berlari mencoba menyusul Hinata yang sudah jauh di depan. Tapi ternyata kegesitan Hinata berhasil membuatnya cukup kewalahan.

"Oi, Sho-chan. Berhenti! Kau curang."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya hari ini Oikawa-san harus kalah dariku," seru Hinata tanpa memperlambat laju larinya. Dan untuk hasilnya? Jelas Hinatalah yang menang. Dengan wajah ceria ia jejingkrakan sambil berseru-seru senang. Sementara Oikawa memilih pergi ke tempat tasnya berada untuk mengambil minuman. Tentu saja diselingi bermacam gerutuan karena ulah Hinata yang mengesalkannya.

"Hey, Sho-chan. Kau tidak ingin minum?" tegur Oikawa dari tepi lapangan. Kontan saja Hinata menoleh dan dengan riang ia hampiri Oikawa yang telah beranjak berdiri untuk menyerahkan minumannya.

"Waa~ Kau tahu sekali kalau aku sedang kehausan," ucap Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Namun dengan cepat Oikawa menarik botol itu tinggi-tinggi sambil melemparkan tatapan remeh pada Hinata.

"Bodoh. Minum pun butuh usaha," ejeknya. Hinata mendengus sebal karena tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. Sepertinya Oikawa ingin mengerjainya dan itu pasti sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hei, hei, hei, berikan air itu. Aku haus tahu," gertak pria berambut orange itu sok galak. Tanganya terangkat dan menggapai sembarangan untuk meraih botol di tangan Oikawa. Namun sayangnya Oikawa selalu berhasil menjauhkan botol minuman itu dengan mudah karena tinggi badannya memang cukup mencolok dibanding Hinata yang pendek.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Ambil kalau kau bisa. Hahaha," ejek Oikawa puas. Hinata tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus melompat untuk mencapai botol itu seolah benar-benar menuruti perkataan Oikawa barusan. Berhubung dia lupa membawa minuman sendiri dan sekarang tengah kehausan, terpaksa ia melompat- lompat seperti ini. Itulah alasan utama Hinata tak mau menyerah mendapatkan botol di tangan Oikawa.

Namun setelah sekian lama melompat dan hasilnya masih nihil, Hinatapun mulai tak sabar. Dengan kesal secepat kilat ia raih tangan Oikawa yang tak memegang botol dan menggigitnya. Tentu saja Oikawa berteriak kesakitan. Tak hanya itu, botol yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi itupun juga secara otomatis turun bersama dengan tangannya. Hinata? Dia dengan tanpa rasa bersalah segera merebut botol berisi air segar itu dan meminum isinya sampai tandas tak bersisa.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk minumnya. Ini sungguh sangat segar," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum cerah. Tak peduli meski ia sudah susah payah untuk mendapatkan minuman tersebut. Namun hal itu malah membuat Oikawa terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan kaku.

"Umh... Ya, sama-sama."

Hening. Hinata melangkah ke tepi lapangan untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Tak terlalu memperhatikan Oikawa yang masih tampak kikuk di tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan Oikawa menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Sho-chan,"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia. Dan... hanya kau yang boleh tahu hal ini. Setidaknya kau yang pertama."

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Memang rahasia apa?"

"Umh... Sebelumnya... aku minta maaf jika apa yang akan ku katakan tak mengenakkanmu. Dan mungkin juga waktunya benar-benar tidak pas. Tapi aku sudah lelah menyimpannya sendiri, jadi..." Oikawa berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dengan menunduk ia melanjutkan,

"—sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

Hinata terkikik geli menanggapi pernyataan Oikawa itu. "Kau sudah bosan bertengkar denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Aku tahu. Kenapa kau ingin dekat denganku?"

"Eh, itu..."

"Apakah aku teman yang baik?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku ingin dekat denganmu karena... umh..."

"Kau hanya ingin dekat denganku saja?"

"Ya, setidaknya itu langkah awal yang bag—"

"Tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku saja?"

"—gus. Eh?"

Seketika Oikawa tercengang. Terkejut sekaligus tak percaya tentu saja. Hinata tadi bilang apa? Kekasih? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Tiba-tiba Oikawa merasa dirinya seakan terbang.

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukai Oikawa-san. Tapi jika kau tidak..."

"Ayo mulai hubungan ini," potong Oikawa bersemangat. Kini giliran Hinata yang terkejut karena reaksi Oikawa yang tak diduganya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu setengah berlari ke arah Oikawa. Menghambur dalam pelukan pria itu dan tersenyum bahagia. Oikawa pun tak kalah bahagianya. Ia pun turut tersenyum dan berbisik lirih.

"Ini adalah start dan aku tidak ingin ada garis finish-nya."

.FIN.

 **A/N : Cuma sekedar fic first publish yang re-upload dari wattpad ku. Salam kenaal semuanya~~**


End file.
